A Destiny Rewritten
by The Fallen Black Prince
Summary: Inspired by YGOFreak54's 'Darkness Is My Ally' After awaking the Supreme King in a duel when he was 6, a changed Jaden Yuki enters the prestigious Duel Academy. Now, he wil enter a world of nonstop dueling, teenage drama not to mention savin the world...


_**Hi! This is MKS with 'A Rewritten Fate'. This is inspired by YugiohFreak54's 'Darkness Is My Ally" so expect a smart/slightly powerful Jaden. Anyway, on to the disclaimer.**_

_**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or do I own 'Darkness Is My Ally', YugiohFreak54 does. **_

_**A Rewitten Fate Chapter 1**_

_**Awakening and First Step**_

_**Kaiba Corporation Domino Central Office Gates**_

_**Domino City, Japan**_

_**Tuesday, September 6th, 2010**_

_**09:00 A.M.**_

_**Present time**_

As a beautiful morning rolled on, a figure made his way to a large arena-like building. His chocolate-brown eyes showing nothing but carefully contained excitement._'I made it, and better yet, I had mom and Yub by my side, always rooting for me, even after what happened...' _He thought as his mind went back to that moment.

_**Flashback-Eight Years Ago...**_

_A six year old was on the ground, curled into a ball as if he was protecting something as a man kept kicking at him. The reason? Every time the boy would duel with someone, the opponent would end up either comatose or dead. But a recent duel caused a strange change in the boy. After the duel, his eyes went from chocolate brown to golden amber color. The man was horrified and repeatedly made the kid give up the card to be destroyed but every time, he would refuse. This caused the present situation..._

_"Let go of that card!" The man yelled angrily. The boy, strangely, wasn't crying, rather, he was gritting his teeth._

_"No! I won't give her to you! She's my friend!" The boy cried as the man screamed in anger. The object of their fight, a duel spirit, was was both angry and saddened. Angry for who was the man for the boy and saddened that she was the cause of this. _

_"LET IT GO OR I-" he was cut off by a woman, who pushed him away and cradled the boy, whose gold eyes reverted to scared and relieved brown. _

_"Mom!" The boy said happily as the beautiful brown-haired woman held him close to him, and glared hatefully at the man._

_"Scott, why are you doing this? He's our son, for God's sake!"She asked. _

_"That card turned him into a monster, can't you see it, Anna? Every time he duels, someone goes to a coma or worse, so we got to get rid of that monstrosity!" He yelled as Anna shook her head._

_"Yubel isn't doing this out of pleasure, I know the truth, all of it. She does those things because is her responsibility to protect him. I heard from Jay that the people that he duels often tried to kill him. He would tell me of all the things they would carry to make him give her up, you wouldn't believe some of them... Pipes, baseball bats, knives, shards of glass, even guns! Can't YOU see, she is trying to-" she was cut off when the man kicked her off Jaden and then, lifted the boy by his neck. His eyes were flashing between scared brown and resisting gold as he tried to pry the man's hand away._

_"L-let m-me g-go... P-please..." He pleaded as the light-brown man tried to pry off the card of the boy"s hand. _

_"No, unless you give me the card..." He hissed, tightening his grip, making Jaden gasp for air._

_"Y-yubel, h-help m-me a-and m-my m-mom, p-please..." The boy pleaded while his gold eyes were beginning to fade. The spirit materialized and clawed Scott's back, making him drop the brown-haired kid and she quickly scooped the boy and left him with Anna and stood protective in front of them. _

_**"Leave them alone or else..." **__She growled, making the man pale considerately as he stared at her eyes._

_"Y-you monster, you shoul-" she grabbed him by his neck and pushed him up the wall._

_**"Look who's talking! Beating a helpless kid, YOUR kid, you are the monster! I'm sick and tired of seeing you beat him senseless every day, so you better leave or I'll do worse than scratch you, you fucking asshole!" **__She ground out as he shook under her heated gaze. She wanted to say more, but a scream cut her off and she turned, horrified to see Jaden clutching his left side painfully and coughing blood._

_**"JAY!" **__Yubel screamed as she flew to the kid. He went into spasms, and Anna called 911. _

_**End Flashback**_

_'The bastard made off easily, not to mention he had the balls to sue for custody.' _He thought acidly, as he remembered the nasty court battle for custody it ensured. Luckily, he got to stay with his mom but it got so bad, that they had to leave Japan for six years.

_**"You shouldn't think about it. The past should stay in the past, so why don't we focus in the present, okay? Anyway, we've waiting for this day for a long time! Are you ready for this, Jay?"**_ Yubel said, trying to take his mind off the horrible memory.

"Of course, Yubel. Why wouldn't I be?". He responded, his eyes shifting to a golden amber color and his voice acquiring a second, slightly harsher undertone. A specter appeared beside him; it was a woman, but she was clearly demonic in origin. She had three eyes; a teal one on her left, amber on her right and a red eye in her forehead that sat in a vertical position. Her hair was indigo on the left and white on the right and had demonic wings and clawed hands. She smiled as she walked alongside the teen, who had shoulder-length chocolate-brown hair with curious dark orange highlights. He was wearing an red denim shirt, charcoal black pants under a long gold-trimmed black trench coat. He also had ankle high leather boots and wore leather gloves.

_**"You're right, sorry... Anyway, I'm assuming you will be wearing your Supreme King armor, right?" **_The demonic duel spirit asked. The teen looked at her while shaking his head.

"You don't have to apologize, Yubel, it's okay. And to answer your question, no, I'll rather leave it for special occasions." He said, gaining a nod from the spirit.

_**"I see, it makes sense. Very well, let us go then."**_ The duel spirit said as she faded from sight and the teen's eyes and voice returned to normal. As the young Supreme King walked over to the receptionist and politely cleared his throat. The woman looked up and smiled,

"Welcome to the Duel Academy Entrance Exams. I presume you're here for admission?" She asked to which the teen nodded.

"Yes, I am. My name is Jaden Yuki. I believe that I already paid for the entrance fee for the Slifer Section." He said as she took entered his information and coming with a single result.

"Yes, your name is here, Mr. Yuki and you have been approved for the Slifer Class. Can you please take the entry exam? Then you may proceed to the testing arena." She said as the brown-haired teen nodded in acknowledgment and took his paper and sat down.

10 minutes later, he handed his paper back and was told to enter the arena. He smiled as he thanked her and left.

_**Testing Arena**_

_**Kaiba Corporation Domino Central Office**_

_**Domino City, Japan**_

_**Tuesday, September 6th, 2010**_

_**09:14 A.M.**_

As he entered the massive arena, he saw many battles going on at the same time. As he walked over to the bleachers, he saw a duel between an instructor and a teen in a yellow blazer.

"Alright kid, pop quiz! You got two monsters staring you down and you are on the verge of losing. So what will you do? A. Throw in the towel, B. Run home to mommy or C. Cry like a little baby?"

The teen smirked; "I choose D. None of the above! I play the trap card, Ring of Destruction!"

The trap card blew up one the instructor's monster' and it gave its attack stats as life point damage and the instructor's LP went to zero. Jaden glanced at the smirking teen and saw him as a possible rival. When he sat in a bleacher, another black-haired teen, this one in a blue blazer and with a weird hairstyle looked at him before scoffing.

"Looks like we got another wannabe... How many more are we getting?" He said, gaining snickers from the group surrounding him. Jaden merely ignored him by leaning back in his seat, closing his eyes and putting his earbuds and listening to 'Pts. Of Athrty.' by Linkin Park. This obviously made the teen angry.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" He yelled, while Jaden opened an eye and stared with a raised eyebrow at him.

"Did you say something?" He said, getting laughter from the same group and making the teen angrier.

"How dare you insult the great Chazz Princeton? I ought to-" the now named Chazz was interrupted by the intercom.

**"Will Jaden Yuki report to Arena #8 for an examination duel, repeat, will Jaden Yuki report to Arena #8 for testing."**

As the students in the stadium looked for him, the dark monarch opened his eyes and smirked.

"Showtime." he said as his voiced deepened and he propped himself out of his seat and walking to a nearby elevator.

Meanwhile, a blonde man or woman or whatever you what to call it, since he had makeup and lipstick on, sighed angrily. He wore an blue Obelisk blazer with pink frills and high-heel boots. The reason he was angry was because there was a late arrival and he was. through with dueling for the day. Normally, he wouldn't do it but the call from the Chancellor of the D.A.; Maxwell Sheppard, didn't sit well with him at all.

"Sir, he's waiting in Arena #8." An aide spoke, earning an annoyed; "I know already, damnnit!" from the man-thing. Another aide showed a suitcase full of assembled examination decks to him but he pushed those away.

"I'll use my own deck for this 'arrival'" he proclaimed, earning several gasps from the aides.

"Sir, you know that Chancellor Sheppard-"

"I know what he said, but I want to teach that slacker a lesson he won't forget!" He hissed as he took his duel coat and left.

As for Jaden, he was riding the elevator, when Yubel materialized beside him.

_**"Good luck, Jay..." **_She said as he smiled.

"Thank you Yub. If somehow I were to lose, the Wild Twins wouldn't stop nagging me about it." He said as two voices exclaimed _**"Hey, we do not nag! Natrix or I.W. may do it all the time, but not us!" **_Elemental Hero Wildheart said with Evil Hero Wild Cyclone nodding in agreement. The other spirits in Jaden's decks facepalmed as E.L.H. Avian and E.V.H. Flarestorm shook their heads and E.V.H. Malicious Edge laughed.

_**"They are so dead... Oh well, at least we'll get rid of the nagging twins."**_. He said to the other two. As for the two mentioned female Heroes, they looked murderous for a second before smiling sweetly, _too_ sweetly. Alarm sirens blared in the Wild Heroes' minds as the Flame females slowly walked towards them. As the two turned to run away, the females suddenly homed in on them and began to beat the living shit out of them as the other Heroes and seven more special spirits began to laugh their asses off, specially a long serpent-like fiend.

_**"Hot damn, this is funnier that 'The World's Dumbest!' I think I'm going to have a heart attack!" **_He cried as the others stared at him weirdly.

_**"What?"**_

_**"Now, THAT's weird, even for you, Eraser..."**_ A black orb said.

_**"Zip it, Marble Brain!" **_The Wicked Eraser shot back.

_**"Ohhhh, you did NOT go there!" **_The strongest Wicked God, Avatar, yelled.

_**"So, what if I did? As far as I know, you can't do squat!" **_The dark counterpart of Slifer, The Sky Dragon taunted, making the last Wicked God, Dreadroot, Obelisk The Tormentor's dark twin, groan; _**'here we go again...'**_ He thought as Avatar copied E.V.H. Dark Gaia's form and glared at Eraser.

_**"Oh, it's on, Legless Freak!" **_The black opposite of The Winged Dragon Of Ra growled.

_**"Bring i-" **_Eraser was cut off by Yubel, who glared viciously at the two Wicked Gods.

_**"Enough, Jay's going to duel and you are acting like 3-year-olds over a toy car! Eraser, leave Avatar alone or I swear I'll kick your sorry ass to Pluto, Capishe?" **_She screeched at the two, but Eraser wasn't done...

_**"But he started it!" **_He pointed at Avatar, who let a disbelieving gasp.

_**"Did not!" **_He countered.

_**"Did too!"**_

_**"Did no-"**_

_**"ENOUGH! If I have to yell another time, I'll break out my last form and beat both of you into a bloody pulp, understood?" **_She threatened as the wicked deity spirits gulped nervously. She smiled satisfactorily and turned to Jaden, who let a chuckle at his servants/friends' antics.

"Well, thanks for the show, but I have a duel to attend to..." He said, getting frowns, chuckles and a few _**"Hey!"**_ from the spirits. As he stepped out of the elevator, he saw a woman waiting impatiently for him. He felt many eyes looking at him in interest, he didn't pay attention to them as he walked to the arena.

"Are you Jaden Yuki?" The 'woman' asked in a hurry. He merely rose an eyebrow in question.

"Correct. I believe that you must be my examiner. I didn't expect a female instructor, though..." He said as almost everyone in the stadium gasped in bemused shock. The 'woman' twitched, before...

"I AM NOT A WOMAN! My name is Dr. Vellian Crowler, PhD. in Duel Physics and you better remember it!" the man-thing screeched at him. The Dark Monarch just cocked his head to the side as a 'It's that so...?' gesture and shrugged.

"Sorry, I thought that you were a woman by your... looks, my mistake." He said offhandedly, making the Doctor angrier and getting a loud round of laughter from the rest of the spectators.

"Enough! You will learn to respect me right here and now! It's a shame that such intellect is wasted in a disrespectful brat, even with the fact that you made a tie with the highest test score alongside Ms. Rhodes, you truly fit in the useless Red Class." He said, while students gasped and many stared at the chocolate and orange haired teen in shock. Jaden merely shrugged, as a pair of eyes watched from a balcony.

"No way we got the same test score!" A beautiful blonde girl in a Obelisk female uniform growled, her hazel eyes boring into the brunette. The male beside her chuckled. He was dressed in the same uniform as Chazz, but he had a white, twin tailed third year-Obelisk jacket with blue trim.

"You don't have to get all worked up, Lex. He probably got lucky, it's just a exam, not a contest." He said as the girl glared at him.

"It's not 'just a test'! It was my goal to be the best, not second! You don't know how that feels, Zane!" Alexis Rhodes huffed as Zane Truesdale shook his head with a smile..

"Actually I do, but you don't have to overreact like that. Like I said, he probably just got lucky, that's all." He said as she scowled while glaring at the teen in the arena.

Meanwhile, Jaden was fully aware of the pair's conversation and couldn't help but to smirk, one noticed by Crowler, who scowled, making him look uglier.

"What's so funny?" He said, as the teen shook his head.

"Nothing. Aren't we wasting time talking when we could start this examination?" He asked as the teacher smirked and deployed his duel coat, then is when he noticed that Jaden didn't had a duel disk and laughed.

"So much for bravado, how are you going to duel if you don't have a duel disk, genius?" He said as the Supreme King closed his eyes and his face went emotionless.

"Oh, I have a duel disk, alright... Allow me to show it to you..." He said as his voice acquired a second, icy undertone that chilled the teacher and everyone in the stadium to the bone.

Jaden lifted his left arm up high and a black orb engulfed his entire forearm. As it slowly faded, a shape could be noticed and before long, a black duel disk materialized in his arm, attracting disbelieving gasps from everyone. It had an interesting appearance; it was trimmed in gold, it also had a gold, eye-like orb in its middle and its monster/magic-trap zones surrounded it in a saw-shaped figure. It deployed by spinning the MZs once counterclockwise before it spun the other way and creating a large gale-like wind and a buzzsaw-like noise before settling into a dueling position. When the teen opened his eyes, they were their ice-cold golden amber color.

"Well then, let's begin, shall we?" The Supreme King asked as the proctor was brought out of his shock by his voice. Crowler took notice of the impatient stare the gold eyed boy was giving him and nodded.

"Let's begin then!" He said, as Jaden smirked.

"Duel!"

"Game on!"

_**Crowler-4000 LP**_

_**Jaden-4000 LP**_

"Will the good proctor start first?" Jaden asked coldly as Crowler obliged.

"Very well then, I draw!" He drew a card as he glanced at his hand and smirked. The brown and orange haired teen merely rose an eyebrow at this.

"I play the spell card Confiscation! It allows me to see your hand and discard a card from it in exchange for 1000 of my life points!" No sooner that he said that, Jaden's hand was shown to him. He took notice of a couple of strange cards but he zeroed in...

"And I choose your Monster Reborn!" Jaden merely slid the card to his Graveyard slot as Crowler continued.

_**Crowler-3000 LP**_

"I play two facedown cards and I play another spell card, Heavy Storm!"

A gale swept through the field and destroyed the two facedowns only to reveal two sphinx-like monsters. Jaden identified then as Statue of the Wicked trap tokens; _'He must have a level six or higher monster in his hand. No matter, I'm still finishing this in my turn. Be ready, my old friend...'_ He thought as his assumption came correct.

"I sacrifice these tokens in order to summon, my ultimate monster, come forth, Ancient Gear Golem!"

_**Ancient Gear Golem-Lv 8-ATK: 3000/DEF: 3000**_

A large, old golem made of metal and clockwork gears stood up and assumed an zombie-like pose. Crowler smirked; _'let's see him counter that!' _He thought.

"I end my turn."

As the spectators talked among themselves, Chazz laughed; "No way he'll be able to beat Professor Crowler's monster!" He exclaimed as others nodded. However, a young, blue haired boy wasn't so sure of his prediction.

As for Alexis and Zane, she agreed with Chazz; "Heh, let's see if he can beat that!" She laughed as the dark haired young man shook his head.

"Never assume anything, Alex. He might have a combo to deal with that Ancient Gear Golem. Who knows? he may even be able to win this." He said as she scoffed.

"As if! He'll lose, big time!" She said.

"Whatever, just remember what I told you..." He said as Jaden drew his card.

"Alright, I draw!" He saw the card and laughed evilly, making everyone except Zane shudder.

"It's over... I play the spell card, Azazel's Deal! This card allows me to summon up to three monsters, levels 1 through 10, except fusion and ritual-type, from either my hand, deck or graveyard while ignoring their sacrifice restrictions. In exchange, I must give up one thousand life points for every monster I summon and that I must finish the duel within ten turns or I lose all my remaining life points."

This drew shocked gasps throughout the stadium, including the two in the balcony and the proctor. The brunette searched his deck and chose a card.

"So, I summon a dear friend of mine, Yubel, take the spotlight!" He cried as the demonic duel spirit/guardian materialized into the field and stretched her wings. Many shuddered at her appearance and Crowler gagged at her. The spirit crossed her arms and heavily scowled at him in disgust.

_**Yubel-Lv. 10-ATK: 0/DEF: 0**_

_**Jaden-3000 LP**_

Alexis merely scoffed once she saw the stats. "Why he bothered to summon that monster, it has no attack points! Like I said, he's going to lose, big time." She said. Zane shook his head.

"Again, you fail to see the picture, Lex. He summoned her because due to being a level ten monster, she probably has a game-changing special ability. Otherwise, he wouldn't have done it in the first place." He said as Jaden smirked and looked up to them and making Alexis gasp as his golden eyes bored into her soul.

"You are correct, Mr. Truesdale. Yubel does have a very special ability. By the way, why do you speak so ill of me, Ms. Rhodes? As far as I know, I haven't done anything wrong to you in order to deserve so much dislike." He said, surprising many as well as them. Then, he turned to Crowler.

"Anyway, like he said, she has a very interesting ability. Hey Yubel, why don't you demonstrate it in front of everyone?." He asked, as the guardian turned and smiled at him while nodding.

She turned to face Ancient Gear Golem and her mismatched eyes glowed as well's as the golem's. Immediately, the large monster went for the attack, just as the Obelisk proctor smirked.

"If you wanted to lose so badly, why did-" he was cut off when Yubel stopped the attack cold with one hand and used her other hand to cover a yawn. This made heads turn as Jaden laughed mockingly at them.

"Oh, did I forget to explain? Sorry, well Yubel cannot be destroyed in battle and whenever she battles with another monster, I take zero damage. Also, she can force one or all of my opponent's monsters to attack her. But here's the kicker..." He said as and a vine shot out from the floor and smacked Crowler in the face, sending him flying to the wall.

"My opponent gets the attacking monsters or in this case, monster's attack points as direct damage." He said as the proctor's life counter took a nose dive to 0.

_**Crowler-0000 LP**_

"Done..." He said, as Yubel smiled at him before disappearing. Many shot up of their seats in shock as they tried to comprehend how did Crowler got defeated so easily. Even Chazz and Alexis couldn't believe it. Zane, in the other hand, laughed at her expression.

"I told you not to underestimate him, Lex. He had this won ever since he summoned that monster." He said to her even though she wasn't paying attention. She was staring at the retreating brunette king as he boarded the elevator after Crowler officially welcomed him into the D.A.

_**South Seaside Pier #8**_

_**Domino City, Japan**_

_**Tuesday, September 6th, 2010**_

_**09:45 A.M.**_

_**A few minutes later...**_

As the students began to board the ferries bound to Academy Island, Jaden mounted into one and sat by the one of the windows. He then, pulled his I-pod out and his earbuds on. He selected 'The Call Of The Kthulu' by Metallica and The San Francisco Symphonic Orchestra and leaned back as he closed his eyes and let a relaxed sign as he softly bobbed his head in tune to the song. He felt a presence around him and opened an eye, only to see hazel ones glare at him. He let a sigh as he paused the song.

"How may I help you, Ms. Rhodes? I believe this is not an introductionatory conversation." He said politely as she focused on him.

"I want to know how did we tied in the test and how did you beat Prof. Crowler so easily. It took me 8 turns to beat him!' And, what's the deal with the eyes? Why they were golden during the duel and why are they brown now?" She demanded, as he looked at her.

"As for the test, it was a coincidence. I had no idea that I tied with someone. As for the duel, I believe that you saw that yourself." He simply said before his voice lowered in to a cold whisper.

"And as for my eyes, it is for me to know and for you never to find out, so don't ask again, okay?" He said as he closed his eyes.

Alexis was about to yell at him before a voice cut her off. _'Alex, please don't ask any more of His Supreme Highness, he said that he was done answering questions!'_ A girl in a ballerina suit appeared, scolding the blonde.

"Cyber Tutu, don't do that and what do you meant by 'His Supreme Highness'? Its not like he's a king!" She said as the ballerina spirit shook her head.

_"Actually, he was and still is the ruler of the duel spirit kingdom, also he is the chosen one to fight the Light of Destruction when the time comes. So, you should pay some respect to him. My apologies, Your Supreme Majesty, but the problem is that she is soooo stubborn!" _She explained as Jaden chuckled and Alexis merely crossed her arms.

"It's okay Tutu, I think you already explained enough to her. If she doesn't want to get it, it's her problem." He said gaining a giggle from the spirit and a growl from the girl.

"_WHAT DID YOU SAY?" _She growled as she gave him the glare of hell itself. Before Jaden could answer, a familiar voice spoke.

_"__**Jay didn't insult you, so cut it out, Rhodes."**_ Yubel materialized in the seat across them, surprising her.

"You... You're the monster he summoned in the duel..." The blonde said as Cyber Tutu bowed respectfully.

_"Master Yubel, it has been a long time."_

_**"Hello, Tutu. It truly has been a long time since that battle. I see that you have Rhodes as your master, it must be bad, huh..."**_

Alexis was twiching at the spirit's words and was about to say something but the Dark Monarch yawned.

"Sorry to cut this short but I'm a little sleepy. If you don't mind, I'll be taking a nap..." He said as he resumed the song and closed his eyes. As for Alexis, she scowled and looked away, and the two spirits shook their heads and faded, not before they agreed on something.

_'She definitely has reincarnated exactly the way he was... They are both as stubborn as a mule. It isn't long until it starts again...'_

_**Duel Academy Island Pier**_

_**1900 miles out in Pacific Ocean**_

_**Tuesday, September 6th, 2010**_

_**06:15 P.M.**_

_**A few hours later...**_

As the ferries docked in the island, Yubel softly awoke the sleeping Jaden, who let a pleased yawn out and stretched. As he stood up, he saw the sleeping blonde girl and debated between waking her up or leaving her. After a few seconds, he shrugged and tapped her shoulder twice before she fluttered her eyes open, only to see chocolate ones staring at her amused.

"Had a nice nap?" He asked pleasantly, to which she smiled at first before scowling.

"Until you woke me up." Alexis said. The brunette smiled slyly, making her even more angry.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist awaking such a beautiful girl..." He said as he stood up and left, leaving her flustered.

_"Did he just call me 'beautiful'?' _She thought before she tried to chase him and failing to find him.

Meanwhile, the demonic guardian was laughing hysterically at what he did. He chuckled as she tried to regain her breath. _**"Damn, that was hilarious! I bet her face was as red as your cape!" **_She gasped as she clung to her sides. The Supreme King smirked as the entered the building to fetch his uniform.

When he entered the office and went his school clothes, he noticed a card on top of a letter directed for him. As he saw the card, his eyebrows lifted in surprise. '_Winged Kuriboh? Whoa... Who would've left this...?' _He thought as he opened the letter.

_**Dear Jay**_

_**Hey, I was asked by an old friend of mine to give this card to you, so I hope you would like this. **_

_**Love**_

_**Mom**_

He held up the card and smiled. _'Thanks, Mom. I wonder if..' _And a single _'Kuri!' _answered him, as a furry monster with wings appeared on top of his head. He smiled as the little monster floated to his face.

_'Kuri! Ku ku kuri kuri kur!' (Supreme Highness, I'm so honored to meet you!)_

"Hey Kuriboh, nice to meet you too." He said as he entered the changing room. A few minutes later, he came out in a modified Slifer outfit. He had a zip-up shirt under a black, strapped vest with black pants with a single red line on the side under a long black jacket with D.A. design with red trim and lining. He also wore his gloves and boots. After liking the look and getting nods of agreement from the spirits, he walked out to the Slifer Dorms.

As he made his way to the dorms, he was getting quite a lot of looks but not before long, a voice cut through the air."Yuki!" Jaden turned around to see Chazz and his lackeys sneering at him, more importantly, his uniform.

"How did you get that uniform?" One of them yelled while pointing at his Black Slifer uniform.

"Why do you care? Besides, what do you want, Princeton? I don't want to be late to my dorm's ceremony dinner." The brunette asked in a monotone while giving him a one-sided glance. The boy who spoke seethed in anger but before he could say anything, the raven-haired Obelisk spoke.

"You... I'll prove that your victory against Crowler was a fluke, so I challenge you to a duel." Jaden rose an eyebrow as he turned.

"What makes you think that you'll fare any better than him? At anyrate, I accept your challenge!" He said as the mutli-dorm group got bigger and surrounded the two duelists. Chazz was given his duel disk and his deck. Jaden merely summoned his, awing the crowd and shocking them and Princeton with his gold eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with your eyes?" He yelled, to which the brunette simply said; "Don't ask, let's duel..." as he deployed his duel disk, as the Obelisk did the same.

"Duel!"

"Game on!"

_**Chazz-4000 LP**_

_**Jaden-4000 LP**_

"Patricians before Plebeians." Chazz said as he drew. When he looked at his cards, he smirked, making Jaden rise an eyebrow in question.

"I play the spell card Double Summon! With this, I can summon two monsters level 4 and below at the same time. So I'll summon my Return Zombie and my Chthonian Soldier in attack mode!" He cried as two monsters appeared. One was a bandaged zombie and the other was an man in a battle armor and weilding a large broadsword.

_**Return Zombie-Lv 3- ATK: 1000/DEF: 1600**_

_**Chthonian Soldier-Lv 4- ATK: 1200/DEF: 1400**_

"I'll place a facedwn and end my turn. You turn, Faker." Chazz sneered, making a few Obelisk males to snicker.

Jaden rolled his eyes, just as Alexis arrived. When she saw the brunette's eyes, a gasp escaped her throat, it was loud enough to draw attention from the duelists. Chazz got a lovesick look and Jaden smirked.

"Nice to join us, Ms. Rhodes, I was about to draw when you arrived." He said as a few females swooned at his deep voice. The blonde shook off a strange feeling and crossed her arms.

"I still remember what you said back at the ferry." She said with a slight scowl and a almost unnoticeable blush. The Supreme King's smirk turned to a sly smile.

"I was merely speaking the truth. I sincerely hope I wasn't insulting you or anything." He said as her face flushed, making many wonder what happened between them to make the Queen of the Obelisk Dorm blush like that. At the sight of that, the self declared 'Prince of the Blue Dorm' glared at Jaden.

"What did you do to make sweet Alexis like that, Slacker?"" He screeched. Jaden shook his head.

"I merely said that she was beautiful, that's all. Besides, why do you care?" He simply said, making the expectarors gasp. "Anyway, it's my turn, I draw!" He said while drawing a card and smirked. "I summon Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy in attack mode!" He cried as a grining, black and green winged fiend with sweeping horns appeared.

_**Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy-Lv 2- ATK: 300 DEF: 600**_

When the group saw the monster's stats, most of the Obelisks laughed, the Slifers groaned and Chazz snickered. Alexis, on the other hand, wasn't laughing. In fact, she was stoic, _'He has something planned. He must...' _She thought as he shook his head.

"You know, he is more than meets the eye. Now, I'll let him go and I summon one of my strongest cards, come on out, Evil Hero Malicious Edge!" He called as a dark blue man in a spiky strap suit with claws and metal wings jumped to the field. The monster turmed and smirked at Jaden, who repeated the gesture.

_**Evil Hero Malicious Edge-Lv 7-ATK: 2600 DEF: 1800 **_

Once they saw his stats, both the Oblelisks and Chazz stopped laughing and the Slifers started to cheer. Alexis smirked as Princeton asked; "How did you summon a Level 7 with one atribute, you can't do that!" Jaden just laughed.

"Because of his special ability. If my opponent controls one or more monsters, I can summon him with only one tribute. Now Malicious Edge, attack Return Zombie with Six Spike Slash!" He ordered as the fiend moved in for the kill. Chazz, in the other hand, cried "I play the trap card, Negate Attack! I can stop your attack cold and end your Battle Phase." He said as the Evil Hero stopped short and jumped back to Jadem with a heavy scowl. The brunette merely drew a card and set two facedowns before ending his turn.

"Hey you can-" a Ra yelled before the Dark Monarch cut him off.

"Due to Infernal Prodigy's ability, I'm allowed to draw a card in my End Phase if I used him as a tribute to summon an Elemental Hero or an Evil Hero. Since I summoned Malicious Edge with Infernal Prodigy, I get to activate it." He explained as he took a look at the card and nodded, before adding it to his hand.

"Fine, my turn!" Chazz said as he drew and laughed.

"I play Chthonian Polymer! I sacrifice a monster of mine in order to take control of one of yours, so I sacrifice Return Zombie to get your Malicious Edge!" He cried as a red haze rose when the zombie was destroyed and flew over to the Hero and pulled him to Chazz's side of the field. The Obelisk smirked as he cried; "Malicious Edge, attack the Faker!" Making the Evil Hero to glare at him while shooting a saddened look to Jaden before rushing at him.

"No so fast! I play the quick-play trap card, Negate Attack!" He said as Chazz growled.

"Fine! I end my turn..." He spat while the Hero made a sigh of relief. Jaden mouthed 'I'll get you back, don't worry' before drawing. Meanwhile, Alexis saw the brunette smile as he examined his hand and instantly knew that the duel was over.

"It's over! I play the spell card Dark Fusion! This is the dark counterpart of Polymerization and it allows me to summon an fiend-type monster. So, from my hand, I sacrifice Elemental Heroes Sparkman and Clayman to summon Evil Hero Lightning Golem in attack mode!" He said as the the two mentioned monsters disappeared in a black vortex and a large monster appeared. He looked similar to Elemental Hero Thunder Giant, but his armor was mostly green and purple with gold decorations. He growled at Chazz once he saw Malicious Edge on the raven-haired Obelisk's side of the field.

_**Evil Hero Lightning Golem-Lv 6-ATK: 2400/DEF: 1500**_

"Now I'll activate Lightning Golem's ability. Once per turn, I can destroy a monster, regardless of its level or stats." This drew gasps from the group. Chazz was laughing as he activated a card.

"I activate Ring of Destruction! Say goodbye!" He said as a ring appeared around the golem before he grabbed it and broke it in half, shocking Chazz.

"B-but h-how...?" Jaden laughed mockingly, making Alexis involuntarily smirk.

"Monsters summoned by using Dark Fusion are inmune to traps, spells and monster effects during the turn they were summoned." He explained as the group knew that the duel's outcome was sealed. "Lightning Golem, destroy that mockery of a soldier!" Lightning Golem smirked evilly while pointing a finger at Chthonian Soldier. Suddenly, a lightning bolt shot out and destroyed the monster, but the Supreme King wasn't done...

"Next, I play the spell card, Heavy Storm!" He cried as a gale went through the field, destroying Chazz's facedowns and his Chthonian Polymer, thus, freeing Malicious Edge, who gladly went back to his master's side. The raven haired Obelisk was wide open and he instantly knew that he was done for.

"Now, finish him! Double attack, Dark Lighning Blast and Six Shot Fusillade!" Jaden ordered, in which the monsters cried; _**"At once, Your Supreme Majesty!"**_ And attacked at the same time. Chazz received the brunt of the attacks and fell backwards.

_**Chazz-0000 LP**_

"Done..." He simply said as he turned around to leave. As his lackeys surrounded him, Chazz stood up and glared at the brunette.

Where do you think you're going? Get back here, Slacker!" He cried as Jaden ignored him and walked away, the Slifers surrounding him like knights to a king. As for the blonde Obelisk, she smirked at the prospect of having him as an opponent.

_'Jaden Yuki, huh... Well, this year just got interesting... Let's see who will become the best, you or me?'_

_**Hope you like it! Please Review!**_


End file.
